1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure of the invention is directed to file folders and more particularly to pocket style file folders with the ability to divide folder contents into sub-pockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pocket folders are typically characterized by having two leaves or side panels, joined longitudinally on a fold line and one or more of the panels having a pocket. One of the first examples of such a product is found in U.S. Pat. No. 304,845 to Moss (1884). A later embodiment is found in U.S. Design No. Des. 312275 to Wyant (1990). A further example is US Publication No. US2004/0066031 to Wong (2004).
The utility of pocket folders can be increased by increasing the number of pockets which the folder contains, but it is important that the pockets be closed on their exterior edge to prevent items from falling out. An example of a complex solution to the general problem of multi pocket folders is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,256,662 to Grassia et al. but it does not have edge-integrity on its outer peripheral edge 639, which allows items to fall out. This weakness erodes the utility of such a structure. Furthermore, it requires additional paper resources and manufacturing steps to be manufacturable thus increasing the cost.
Therefore there is a need for a multi pocket folder which can be constructed and manufactured with fewer materials and construction steps to lower the cost of manufacture and has edge-integrity to prevent loss of materials in the pockets.
The present disclosure addresses both of these problems with an innovative solution.